Vergessen
by connaissance
Summary: Vergiss dein altes Leben,vergiss,was du geglaubt hast zu wissen.Vergiss alle die du je gekannt hast & bald werden sie auch dich vergessen haben.Es ist leichter so,glaub mir.  Johanna,18,wird entführt,versklavt & muss von nun an für die Fam.Cullen arbeiten
1. Chapter 1

Ihre Hände waren kalt. Im schwachen, kargen Licht einer Glühlampe sahen ihre Hände fast gräulich aus. Der dunkelbraune Nagellack, der stellenweise schon abgebröckelt war, verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch. Zusammengekauert saß sie auf einem kalten Steinboden. Die Tapete an der Wand war in einem kläglichen Zustand. Einst weiß, war sie nun überseht von dunklen Flecken. Mit ihren Armen umklammerte die junge Frau ihre Beine und vergrub ihren Kopf darin. Verwuschelte braune Haare verdeckten das restliche Gesicht.

Schritte waren zu hören. Erst leise und dann wurden sie immer lauter. Ihr ganzer Körper fing an zu zittern und wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man erkennen, dass sie ihre Beine noch fester mit ihren dünnen Ärmchen umschlang. Die schwere Eisentür, die den Raum zu erdrücken schien, schwang auf und ein großer, muskulöser Mann kam herein. „Na Püppchen, wie geht es dir?" fragte eine kalte Stimme. Langsam hob die junge Frau ihren Kopf. Sie war noch jung. Höchstens 19 Jahre alt. Ihr Gesicht war von den vielen Tränen ganz geschwollen und in ihren Augen lag so viel Schmerz und Angst. Doch der Mann lachte bei diesem Anblick nur, machte einen großen Schritt nach vorne, packte sie grob am Arm und riss sie hoch. „Es hat schon seinen Grund warum wir Frauen wie dich normalerweise nicht verkaufen. Wer interessiert sich schon für ein Frack?" Plötzlich drückte er sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand: „Aber du bist schon ein schönes Stück." Mit der einen Hand kniff er ihr in den Po und die andere glitt unter ihr T-Shirt an ihre Brust. „Mhmm vielleicht haben wir ja später noch einmal Zeit deine Fähigkeiten zu überprüfen. Nicht das wir das nicht schon hätten… aber sicher ist sicher." Blanke Panik spiegelte sich in den Augen der Frau wieder. Doch ließ sich der Mann auch davon nicht beeindrucken. Stattdessen griff er wieder nach ihrem Arm und zog sie hinter sich her in einen langen Gang, vorbei an vielen Türen, die wie auch die Tür zuvor, alle aus schwerem Eisen waren. Auf einmal blieb er stehen, schloss eine Tür auf und schubste sie in den Raum. Auch wenn sich dieser im Baustil kaum vom anderen unterschied, war er um einiges sauberer. Zudem führte eine Treppe nach oben, in ein anderes Stockwerk. Der Mann bedeutete der Frau vorzugehen und nutzte gleich noch einmal seine Chance ihr zwischen die Beine zu fassen, als sie vor ihm die Treppe hochging. Oben angekommen, führte der Mann sie noch durch mehrere Räume und Gänge. Dann blieb er vor einer Tür stehen, drehte sich um und sagte: „Du kannst dich darin duschen und waschen. Klamotten liegen auch schon bereit. Du hast 30min Zeit dann hole ich dich wieder ab." Er öffnete die Tür und schloss sie wieder ab, nachdem die junge Frau hineingegangen war.


	2. Chapter 2

Das war vor gut zwei Stunden gewesen. Inzwischen saß die junge Frau auf der Rückbank eines schwarzen Audis A6.

Sie trug eine einfache schwarze Röhre, ein etwas weiter geschnittenes weißes T-Shirt und schwarze Leinenschuhe. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden.

Ihre alten Klamotten durfte sie nicht behalten.

Aber eines ihrer Armbänder, das aus vielen kleinen Strasssteinen bestand, hatte sie heimlich in ihre Hosentasche gesteckt.

Sie wusste was mit ihren Sachen passieren würde. Alles wird verbrannt. Das hatte ihr ein Mädchen verraten, das vorbeikam um ihre Klamotten mitzunehmen. Ihren Namen hatte sie nicht erfahren. Es hätte sie auch sehr gewundert.

Sie wusste zwar nicht genau wie viele Tage sie dort in dem dreckigen Raum verbracht hatte, allerdings waren in dieser Zeit einige Leute vorbeigekommen. Manche hatten ihr nur etwas zu Essen gebracht, andere kamen um sie darüber aufzuklären, dass sie ab jetzt keine Rechte mehr hatte. Dass sie nur ein Produkt war und in einigen Tagen verkauft werden sollte. Ihr wurde gesagt wie sie sich zu benehmen habe und wenn sie dies nicht täte, ihre Familie darunter leiden würde.

Namen erfuhr sie nie. Sollte sie auch nicht. Je weniger sie wusste, desto sicherer war es für ihre Entführer nie entlarvt zu werden. Allerdings glaubte die junge Frau inzwischen eh nicht mehr daran jemals wieder frei zu sein.

Ihre Entführer hatten Macht und Geld soviel war klar. Sie hatte bisher immer gedacht, dass es im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert nahezu unmöglich sein sollte, jemanden zu entführen und ihn dann anschließend in die USA einzuschmuggeln.

Doch das war es nicht. Als sie in Deutschland von zwei schwarz gekleideten Männern in ein Auto gezehrt wurde, hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet mehrere Stunden mit zusammengebundenen Händen und verbundenen Augen im Auto zu verbringen und anschließend noch nach Mexiko mit einem Privatflugzeug zu fliegen.

Das Flugzeug war voll von jungen Frauen. Allerdings war sie die einzige Deutsche. Die meisten kamen aus Russland. Zumindest glaubte sie das. Wissen tat sie es nicht. Es wurde ihnen verboten zu reden.

Nachdem sie in Mexiko gelandet waren, wurden sie in verschiedene Kleinbusse verfrachtet. Danach hieß es erneut warten. Die Fahrt war lang und anstrengend. Egal in welches Gesicht der Frauen man sah, alle Augen sagten das Gleiche aus. Angst, Verzweiflung, Panik.

Niemand wusste so recht wo es hinging. Ab und zu konnte man ein paar Schilder am Straßenrand erkennen, mit einander sprechen durften sie aber immer noch nicht. Irgendwann war die junge, deutsche Frau eingeschlafen und als sie wieder aufwachte befand sie sich in diesem dreckigen, kalten Raum. Wo sie war wusste sie nicht.

Dass sie sich in den USA befand, hatte sie erst so eben herausgefunden, als sie auf einem Schild Port Angeles entziffern konnte.


	3. Chapter 3

Es war ein verregneter Sonntagmorgen. Nichts Ungewöhnliches für das kleine Städtchen Forks.

Als ein schwarzer Audi A6 durch die Strassen fuhr, erregte er die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Passanten. So ein Auto viel auf. Es war zu teuer, um einen einfachen Einwohner Forks zu gehören. Nur eine Familie aus der Umgebung hatte genug Geld, um sich so ein Auto leisten zu können und das war die Familie Cullen.

Allerdings saß zur Verwunderung einiger, weder Herr Cullen, noch seine Frau oder eines ihrer Kinder im Auto. Doch als der schwarze Audi in den Wald abbog, schwand die Verwunderung. Dieser Weg führte nur zu einem Haus, zu dem Haus der Cullens. Sie mussten Besuch bekommen.

Das Haus der Familie Cullen war sehr groß. Es war aus anthraziten, glatten Stein gebaut. Eine riesige Fensterfront ließ das Haus, selbst bei schlechtem Wetter, freundlich aussehen. Es hatte zwei Stockwerke, vier Garagen und einen großen Garten, mit einem Pool, einer Terrasse mit einer Bar, einen Whirlpool, ein kleines Gartenhaus und noch ein Großes, in dem man feiern konnte.

Herr Cullen saß in seinem Büro, das sich im Erdgeschoss befand, und wartete ungeduldig auf die Ankunft seiner Lieferung. Von der Lieferung erhoffte sich der gutaussehende, ca. 1,85m große, blonde Mann, der um die 40 Jahre alt war, viel.

Er hatte schon mehrere Sklavinnen gekauft, die dafür zuständig gewesen waren den Haushalt zu machen, auf die Kinder aufzupassen und einkaufen zu gehen. Im Prinzip hatte jede ihre Aufgaben immer gut erfüllt, nur war es immer wieder zu Problemen gekommen. Besonders wenn diese Frauen einkaufen gehen mussten. Alle hatten sie ihr ganzes Leben nur in der Sklaverei verbracht und waren dann auf einmal vollkommen überfordert, als sie unvermeidbar auch Kontakt mit anderen Menschen, als ihre Master, haben mussten. Sie verhielten sich falsch komisch, verstört.

Herr Cullen und seine Familie bekamen aufgrund ihres Reichtums schon genug Aufmerksamkeit und deswegen konnten sie es sich nicht leisten, noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Schließlich tratschten die Leute gerne und die Gefahr war einfach zu groß gewesen, dass sie Verdacht schufen, dass etwas mit ihnen nicht stimme.

Deshalb musste nun eine neue Sklavin her. Jemand, der wie die anderen Frauen zuvor auch, alle Aufgaben, die ihr aufgetragen werden, ohne Zögern Folge leistet. Allerdings sollte sie wissen wie man sich in einer Gesellschaft richtig verhält.

Darum hatte Herr Cullen die Idee gehabt, jemanden zu nehmen, der sein bisheriges Leben in Freiheit gelebt hatte. Sie würde den Anschein gut aufrechterhalten, dass sie nur eine einfach Angestellte war. Kein seltsames Verhalten in der Öffentlichkeit und die Leute würden nie auf die Idee kommen, dass sie gerade einer Sklavin gegenüberstehen, die für einen Mafiaboss arbeitet.


	4. Chapter 4

Man konnte schon von weitem, das heranfahrende Auto hören.

Als es vor einer der vielen Garagen parkte, stiegen drei Leute aus. Zwei Männer und eine Frau. Die Männer trugen beide eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Die Frau hatte ebenfalls eine schwarze Hose an, trug aber ein weißes T-Shirt.

Die kleine Gruppe bewegte sich zügig in Richtung Haustür. Kurz darauf klingelte es.

Herr Cullen öffnete die Tür und ein künstliches Lächeln umrundete seinen Mund. Er begrüßte die beiden Männer und bat alle herein. Anstatt ihnen etwas zu trinken anzubieten, musterte Herr Cullen gründlich die Frau und kam gleich zur Sache: „Wie alt ist sie?" „Gerade erst 18 geworden.", antwortete der linke der beiden Männern, der im Gegensatz zum anderen keine Glatze, sondern kurze braune Haare hatte. „Ein sehr junges, gutes Stück also.", kommentierte der andere Mann. Herr Cullen ließ sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken und meinte nur: „Das bedeutet, dass man ihr noch viel beibringen muss." „Nun, sie ist gehorsam. Hat ihre Lektion schon gelernt", erwiderte wieder der Braunhaarige. „Oh, das glaube ich. Das wäre auch ein kleineres Problem gewesen. Ich habe mich eher gefragt, ob sich kochen kann, weiß, wie man putzt. Hast du den Führerschein?" und zum ersten Mal richtete sich Herr Cullen direkt an die Frau. „Jjja.", entgegnete diese stotternd. „Und kannst du kochen? Ich meine nicht nur Spaghetti sondern richtig." Bevor sie auch nur den Mund zum Sprechen öffnen konnte, griff wieder der Braunhaarige ein: „Herr Cullen, wollen Sie den Preis etwa in die Tiefe drücken? Das wird wohl kaum möglich sein. Erstmal sind Sklaven, die nicht als solche geboren wurden, ohnehin teurer. Zweitens wollten sie jemanden, der Ihnen auch ab und zu in anderen Angelegenheiten unter die Arme greifen kann. Deswegen mussten wir jemanden mit einer guten Schulausbildung nehmen. Das erhöht den Preis abermals. Zudem ist sie hübsch." Herr Cullen schaute den Mann nur an und sagte dann: „Sie ist weder mit der Schule fertig, noch kann sie kochen" Herr Cullen warf der Frau einen flüchtigen Blick zu, um zu prüfen, ob er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte, dann ergänzte er: „Fünf. Und keinen Cent mehr." In seiner Stimme lag so viel Autorität, dass es keinen Widerspruch gab. Selbst als er noch eine Bedingung hinzufügte, nickten die beiden Männer nur: „Ich behalte sie hier für zwei Wochen. Wenn sie ihre Arbeit gut erledigt, werde ich sie behalten, wenn nicht, dann bekomme ich 4 zurück."

Damit war die Verhandlung abgeschlossen und man gab sich die Hand. Bevor die beiden schwarz angezogenen Männer gingen, warnten sie die junge Frau noch: „Stell dich ja nicht blöd an. Wenn wir dich jemals wiedersehen sollten, dann wird das das Letzte sein, was du je erlebt hast." Daraufhin verließen sie das Haus.

Stille. Herr Cullen betrachtete weiterhin gründlich die Frau, die ängstlich auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen starrte. Im Hintergrund konnte man noch das Auto wegfahren hören.

Dann unterbrach Herr Cullen plötzlich die Stille und sprach: „Wie heißt du?" „Johanna", antwortete die 18-jährige Frau schüchtern. Herr Cullen nickte und fuhr fort: „Johanna, ich habe dich gekauft, damit du die Hausarbeit übernehmen kannst. Meine Frau hat mit unseren Kindern schon so viel am Hut, dass sie das alleine einfach nicht mehr schafft. Du sorgst dafür, dass das Haus sauber ist, gehst Lebensmittel einkaufen und machst die Wäsche. Meine Frau wird dir das Kochen beibringen. Streng dich an, damit du sie möglichst bald entlasten kannst." Da Johanna auf keinen seiner Sätze reagierte, fragte Herr Cullen nach: „Verstanden?" Doch sie nickte nur. Herr Cullen seufzte und sagte dann: „Keine Spielchen Johanna. Haben wir uns da verstanden? Versuch nicht wegzurennen oder jemanden von deinem Schicksal zu berichten. Wenn auch nur irgendetwas rauskommt, dann sei sicher, dass deine Familie darunter leiden wird." Als Herr Cullen diese Drohung aussprach, wurden die Angst und das Unbehagen in Johannas Augen deutlich sichtbar. „Alles was du über uns, besonders meine Arbeit, herausfindest oder mitbekommst, wirst du niemanden erzählen. Wenn dich jemand fragt, dann bist du eine einfache Hausangestellte. Ach und du kommst nicht aus Deutschland, sondern aus Österreich. Sagen wir Wien." Bevor Johanna ihre Einverständnis geben konnte, ging die Haustür auf und ein junger Mann mit Bronzefarbenem, zerzausten Haar kam herein. „Edward", sprach Herr Cullen: „Schön, dass du dich auch mal wieder blicken lässt. Deine Mutter hat sich schon sorgen gemacht!"

Edward zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern und musterte Johanna: „Ist das unser neues Kindermädchen?" Er lachte: „Dad, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir uns etwas von einer Gleichaltrigen sagen lassen? Selbst du und Mum haben da ihre Probleme." „Nein Edward, das habe ich auch nie geglaubt. Johanna ist nur für den Haushalt zuständig. Sie soll Esme entlasten, damit sie mehr Zeit für euch hat und ihr euch wieder richtig benehmt!" Herr Cullen lächelte Edward an. Daraufhin zog Edward nur eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte: „Man munkelt schon über uns Dad. Nachdem unser letztes Kindermädchen totale Panik bekommen hat, nachdem ihr jemand helfen wollte die Sprudelkästen ins Auto zu laden, denkt inzwischen jeder, dass mit uns etwas nicht stimmt. Wer stellt schon Psychos ein?" Herr Cullen erwiderte schmunzelnd: „Das Problem werden wir mit Johanna nicht haben. Sie hat ihr bisheriges Leben in Freiheit verbracht und weiß deswegen wie man sich zu verhalten hat." Er warf ihr einen kurzen, strengen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an seinen Sohn: „Geh und sag deiner Mutter bescheid, dass du wieder zu Hause bist und bitte sie in die Küche zukommen. Ich möchte ihr Johanna vorstellen." Edward nickte und ging gähnend davon. Herr Cullen bedeutete Johanna in den Raum rechts von ihnen zu gehen, die Küche.


End file.
